Hystérique
by Vorbei
Summary: Tokio Hotel[One shot]une fan, un concert... un ciseau. Quand on deviens hystérique, ça peut donner ça.


**Je suis productive aujourd'hui lol voici un oneshot que je viens de terminer.  
J'ai conscience qu'il est assez speciale dans son genre n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne vas pas, tout sera bon pour que je l'améliore  
merci d'avance et bonne lecture!**

**_Hystérique_**

**LUI:** Il était entouré de filles plus ou moins belles. Il lança un sourire à l'une d'elle en s'approchant et prit le papier et le stylo qu'elle lui tendait, hystérique. Elle lui demanda s'il voulait bien faire une photo, ce qu'il accepta. Il fit son plus beau sourire à l'appareil en la prenant par l'épaule qui disparut, en apparence du moins, de son visage lorsqu'il vit une larme coulées le long de sa joue. Il l'essuya, serra quelques secondes la jeune fille dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers quelqu'un d'autres, oubliant presque immédiatement ce qu'il venait de se passer.

**ELLE: **Enfin, elle l'avait devant elle. Lui qu'elle avait tant admiré, lui qui avait hanté ses rêves et ses pensée, lui. Il était là, le seul problème c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas seul à seul. Un tas d'autres filles l'entouraient. La jalousie la piquât mais elle n'en fit rien voir, elle était trop heureuse de le voir. C'est alors qu'il la vit et lui sourit, elle et pas une autre. Il s'avança vers elle. Elle lui tendit le papier et le stylo qu'elle tenait et jeta un coup d'œil aux autres filles, qui la regardaient avec envie. Une fois qu'il eu signer, elle lui demanda s'il voulait bien faire une photo avec elle, il accepta. Elle se dit alors que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils pourraient se voir et laissa couler une larme le long de sa joue. Lorsqu'il posa son regard sur elle, il arrêta immédiatement de sourire, elle ne put se détacher de ses yeux et rougit lorsqu'il essuya la larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Il la serra et elle sut. Puis il se retourna et alla vers une autre. Sa jalousie fut plus grande mais elle la garda enfermées, elle se retourna et s'en alla en souriant. Ce soir serait encore plus mémorable, elle le savait, elle le sentait et elle ferait tout pour.

**LUI: **Les premières mesures du morceau se firent entendre, dans la salle les fans hurlaient les noms des musiciens. On ne les voyait pas encore, le noir était complait. Puis les lumières éblouirent d'un coup et il entra en chantant sur scène. L'adrénaline parcourait tous son corps, le stress laissa place à une joie immense et il ne put réprimer un sourire qui ne le quittât pas de toute la soirée. Il regardait ses fans sans vraiment les voir. Il faisait ce pourquoi il était né, ce pourquoi il vivait, la chose qui le rendait le plus heureux. Tout ce qui comptait à présent c'était son concert. Il décida de fixer son regard sur une de ses fans un peu plus longtemps que sur les autres puis il parcouru de nouveau la scène pour rejoindre son frère. Puis le concert prit fin. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle les fans les entouraient, ils signèrent quelques autographe, prirent quelques photos et ils partirent entouré de leurs garde du corps, bien en sécurité… c'est ce qu'ils croyaient du moins.

**ELLE: **Ce concert était mémorable, elle en avait des frissons. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui et lui n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Il l'a regardait, l'a détaillait. Evidemment il fut obliger de s'éloigner d'elle. Personne ne devait savoir, ils s'étaient compris en un simple regard. Pas de mots entre eux, ce n'était pas utile. Ils s'aimaient simplement. Ça avait été le coup de foudre dès le matin mais les autres fans ne devaient pas savoir. Personne à part eux deux ne devait savoir. La fin du concert fut mémorable, jamais elle n'oublierait ce moment. Elle l'attendit avec les autres fans à la sortie. Lui et son groupe sortirent et signèrent des autographes, prirent des photos. C'est là qu'elle vit. Comment pouvais-t-il faire ça ! Comment pouvais-t-il la trahir ainsi ?! Il consolait une fan, la prenait dans ses bras, elle pleurait tellement. Il aurait dû la laisser pleurer ! Venir vers elle, qui avait tellement plus besoin de lui que cette pimbêche. Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ne venait-t-il pas la voir ?!Pourquoi ?! Non elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais ça ! Il payerait, il souffrirait autant qu'elle souffrait à cet instant ! Et elle ne voulait pas attendre ! La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froids ? Pas avec elle ! Elle hurla son nom afin que tous entende, elle l'avait hurlé tellement fort que le silence se fit, elle était proche de lui, elle pouvait le toucher rien qu'en tendant le bras. Elle sourit et chercha quelques choses dans son sac, le crayon qu'elle avait gardé près d'elle toute la journée dans l'autre main.

**LUI: **Le hurlement fit taire tout le monde, Il se retourna, c'était une fan proche de lui qui avait hurlé son nom. Son regard mêlait amour et colère. Il ne comprenait pas. Elle tenait un crayon dans la main, il en déduit qu'elle voulait simplement un autographe mais son sourire lui fit froid dans le dos, cette fille lui faisait peur. Il voulut rentrer dans la voiture mais c'était trop tard, le ciseaux qu'elle avait cacher dans son sac se retrouva planter dans son dos. Elle hurla de nouveau son nom alors que ses gardes du corps l'interceptaient. Il s'effondra, ne comprenant rien. Il n'entendit après que des cris, on l'entourait mais sa vision était floue, il crut reconnaître son frère à ses cheveux mais n'était certain de rien. Il avait mal, tellement mal. Il plongea dans l'inconscience.

**ELLE:** Elle avait pris ce ciseau pour garder une mèche de ses cheveux avec elle, elle voulait la prendre à la fin du concert, elle lui aurait demandé, ils auraient été tous les deux, seuls. Mais elle en trouva un autre usage. Se venger. Elle l'avait vu se retourner. Non ! Reste là ! Elle n'avait pas réfléchi et lui avait planter le ciseau dans le dos. Elle avait hurlé son nom. Des gardes étaient venus, il la prenait, elle se débattait mais ils étaient plus forts. Elle hurla encore. Puis elle le vit tomber. Elle l'avait tué ? Tué ? C'est tout ce qu'il méritait ! Il l'avait trahis ! Tué ? Ce mot résonna en elle. Tué ? Elle se mit à rire, d'un rire nerveux. Elle ressentait trop de choses en même temps. Peine, joie, euphorie. Elle avait tué ? Et ça l'amusait ? Elle sentit un choc dans son cou et elle perdit connaissance.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**FIN**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Epilogue :

- Il se réveille ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va lui dire ?

- Je m'en charge…

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Ses amis ainsi que son frère l'entouraient. Sa mère aussi était là. Ils paraissaient inquiets. Il essaya de bouger mais une douleur le prit.

- Ne bouge pas. Dit son frère.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Un flash lui vint : le concert les fans… la fan, le ciseau, la douleur.

- Qui étais-ce ? Demanda-t-il alors.

- Une de nos fan à péter les plombs… elle t'a attaqué… elle est folle. Elle a dit que tu l'avais trahi, qu'elle t'aime… des choses comme ça, elle divague. Elle ne radote que ça depuis l'accident. Elle a été enfermée.

Bill se redressa mais une chose l'inquiéta.

- Ne bouge pas…

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

- …Tu es paralysé… tu ne peux plus bouger les jambes.

Son monde s'effondra, elle ne l'avait pas tué mais avait brisé sa vie. Il voyait tous ce qu'il aimait : la scène, la musique, tout était fini

- Je vais devoir… vivre en fauteuil roulants ?

Son frère fit un signe aux autres, qui partirent, le laissant seul avec lui.

- Le manager dit que tu pourras continuer à chanter tu sais… Les concerts seront moins mouvementés mais on va continuer… c'est promis.

- Elle se réveille ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va lui dire ?

- Je m'en charge…

Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Sa famille était là, derrière une vitre. Ils paraissaient inquiets. Elle se leva et regarda autours d'elle : elle était dans une espèce de chambre entièrement blanche et dénué de tous meubles. Elle s'approcha de la vitre et posa ses mains dessus :

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Un flash lui vint : le concert les fans… lui, le ciseau, les sentiments qu'elle avait pu ressentir. Une lueur de plaisir passa dans ses yeux et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- Je l'ai tué ? Dites je l'ai tué ? Je l'ai tué ? Je l'aime ! Je l'ai tué ? Il m'as trahi ! Dites-moi est-ce que je l'ai tué ?

Personne ne lui répondit, ce qui l'énerva, elle frappa la vitre.

- Dites-moi, je l'ai tué ?!

Une femme qui pleurait finit par lui répondre, c'était sa mère :

- Non… Ma chérie reprend toi… Pourquoi a tu fais ça ?

- Je l'aime ! Il m'a trahi ! Je l'aime !!! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai pas tué ?!

Un garçon qui n'était pas de sa famille s'avança, son regard était plein de haine, mais aussi de peur. Elle le connaissait, c'était le frère, le frère de l'être qu'elle aimait.

- Il est paralysé à vis ! Ça ne te suffit pas ?! Il ne pourra plus jamais marcher !!

Elle sourit de plus belle :

- Je lui ai pris ses jambes ? Je suis contente, je l'aime. Je lui ai pris ses jambes…

Elle continua à délirer, ne faisant plus attention aux gens qui la regardait.

**Verdict?  
°toutes critiques, bonne ou mauvaise, est accepté tant qu'elle est justifié ça vaut surtout pour les mauvaises.°**


End file.
